Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4711739-20150924030407/@comment-25598148-20150924042656
My opinion most to least deserving in the f3: Vanessa >>> Liz >>>>>>(hella more arrow honestlyt tho) Steve. Liz had potential to win over Steve and I believe she deserved it, the problem was, which I won't shade her for it like a lot of haters will (I only truly hate Steve this season, that kid can GO, I dislike plenty tho...no actually I hate Jace and Jeff too) anyways, she was unprepared, which okay she should of practiced like Steve was clearly, she was surprised and taken aback she even got that far, that even Steve's mumbling ,mess of himself was better with questions/speech than she was. I mean its human to stumble over your words and panic. But the thing is, Vanessa gets SOOO much hate for what Jason highlighted: not owning her game, lying in the diary room, as if that makes it that she played lesser than she did. But Steve straight out saying that Vanessa's game moves were his in his questions/speech, and theres no way jury members could of known, I get it, lying is part of the game, but of course Steve won't get the same backlash because he's a cute lil guy, hate it. And honestly. Steve's game is a fluke tbh. total fluke. let's look at final 4 for example: Steve and Johnny, both laid low for the majority of the game, there was Scamper Squad for Steve, but honestly, Steve will see this for himself when he watches the show, but for Vaustwins, Sixth Sense was always the #1, Steve/Scamper was clearly a "back pocket" sorta thing, the only reason Scamper came to light is because Sixth Sense fell down with Clelli being evicted. There was "Rockstars" but...let's be real, Johnny admitted this several times as well, Becky was always Johnny's real ride or die, Steve came to him with a f2, he was never really loyal to it, he was loyal to Clelli over him, etc. He even notes not voting Steve out against Austin was his big mistake. Johnny only really was really working with Steve once Clelli left back to back, and Becky was on her way out a week later How hes rly a fluke: Steve's 4 hohs: DE #1: he was trying to throw it, week Julia got out: Johnny threw it to him. f4: he won over Johnny legit because he forgot a zero. then when it was down to him/johnny/vanessa for veto, he either a) threw it to vanessa, who you cant trust it, and if he's good as he thinks he is, he would of known that or b) didn't try as hard as he should of, as he played it off as in the DR, leaving the fate of his f2 (john) in vanessas hands, again. and when julia went out as well, he just let jmac/van decide to keep liz over julia when he was persistent ab getting either liz/austin out, the competitiors of austwins, he holds nothing in his alliance, just honestly tbh... And something that really rubbed me the wrong way honestly...how Steve really felt like he wanted to isolate Johnny tbh. It felt very obsessive to me, maybe I'm being biased, i dunno... he could of expanded on Johnny/Becky alliance, Johnny wanted him and Becky to move forward (had Vanessa been evicted over Shelli) with Steve and Shelli, all 3 of the others knew that, and I'm sure he wanted Jackie in that as well by extension of Becky. Then what does Steve do? get out Jackie in DE, which honestly, he admitted post-Jackie's eviction he wanted James/Becky out and should of done that, and that's why I'm glad that Johnny won veto because had he used it (which he didn't, bc he knew Becky would go up, he admitted to that) his #1 ally would of gone home, and he would be over Steve probs and send him down the river and blow up his game a LOT sooner, I love Becky but would of been hilarious to watch bc of how obsessed Steve was with Johnny lol...Steve could of had people in his back pocket, in stead he stayed in ppls backpocket, bad gameplay imo. Steve floated straight up imo. So did Johnny and Becky and Jackie ... My favorites, so I dont hate for that, I dunno. The different with my three favs and they aren't cocky like Steve, thats a lot fo why I dont like him a lot... Steve didn't evict Van until it was betwen him winning or him getting 450k less. He didn't nominate Austwins until it was the 3 of them... vs his 2 final 2's: Vanessa and Johnny. Again, in a HOH John threw to him. The only reason he wasn't voted out f5 (essentially) was because Johnny knew he'd take him, thus ruining Johnnys game bc Steve fluke won HOH on accident right after. Jackie, idk there was no game she could rly save herself with bc it was DE, but after Becky fucked up by failing to evict Vanessa (lol) she and Johnny both worked their asses off on Liz/Austwins when they were nommed, and Johnny did that two weeks in a row, they didnt just luck into shit basically liek Steve, and got evicted back to back. Ultimately, they were the ones Vanessa wanted out at the times so yup basically omg. Johnny came back but thts another story... Liz should of given better speeches, she rly flopped tbh. Anyways...Liz wasn't deserving in same way , a lot more than Steve imo, but not nearly as much as Vanessa, never... I could go on forever, ye I really disliked Steve whew. I know eevryone worships him bc he's a lil cute quirky cinnabun everyone n their mom loves, btu I just...I just can't. The cockiness just ruins it forrr me. He's a flop but sometimes on feeds he just talked like hewas the shit, over it.